


And I’ll Look After You

by blackcoffeeee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith x Lance - Freeform, Klance soft, M/M, Voltron, klance, klance fluff, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffeeee/pseuds/blackcoffeeee
Summary: Keith and Lance take a bath together and talk about feelings. That’s literally it.Pre established relationship, Post S8, Allurance never happened.Fic title is from the song “Look After You” by The Fray cuz I was listening to it while I wrote and I’m unoriginal lol
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	And I’ll Look After You

* * *

Keith groaned as he slid into the bathtub, his whole body aching, sighing as the hot water met his skin.

He had gone on an unbelievably physically exerting mission and felt so exhausted afterwards, he didn’t think he could pilot his X-wing. He knew it would make the most sense to just rest up a bit in the ship and then fly back to earth, but he so desperately wanted to be back home that he called Lance and asked if he could come get him. 

Lance, of course, was happy to oblige and took the Blue Lion so Keith could dock his ship in its landing bay. The minute Keith stepped on board, he had practically collapsed into Lance’s arms, who caught him, holding him tightly and rubbing his back.

_“Are you ok?” He whispered._

_“I’m freezing.” Keith responded, tucking his arms between his and Lance’s chest, leaning into his warmth. “And my head hurts so much.”_

_Before Lance could even respond, the ship’s siren started blaring, startling them both._

_“What the hell?” Lance said, pulling Keith into the cockpit and looking around at the control panels, seeing that the side of the ship had been shot._

_“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Keith groaned, his head falling into his hands. “I feel like I can’t stand up.”_

_Lance looked over at the control panels and scoffed. “It’s just some bounty hunters, look at their ship. What do they think they’re doing attacking us? Don’t they know they’re going to get destroyed?”_

_Keith looked like he was about to either cry or kill someone, worrying Lance. “Are you ok, sweetheart?” He asked as Keith sat down. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”_

_Keith shook his head before responding. “Nothing bad, I’m just pretty bruised up and so, so tired. I’ve been here all day and I just want to go home. The guys who invaded this place were brutal and I left my blade on my ship. Ugh, how stupid could I have been? I had to fight them physically and they all had guns. I didn’t get shot, I don’t think they were expecting me to be so good at hand to hand combat, but it was exhausting, and it was six to one._

_Lance gaped at Keith. “Six to one? Without a weapon? And you beat them?”_

_That made Keith crack a smile._

_“Yeah, you should’ve seen their faces. But then I still had to go and find all the people that they had locked up, who thought I was one of the attackers at first. It was ridiculous and took forever, plus this planet is cold as hell. I still can’t feel my hands.”_

_“Why on Earth would the Blades send you here by yourself?” Lance asked, angrily._

_“The report we got from the civilians was that only one pirate had come. I thought I could handle it, but more arrived while I was on the way I guess.”_

_The sirens started blaring again as the ship took another shot to the side._

_“Fuck!” Lance yelled, aggravated. “It’s just a small raid ship, I can take it out real fast. Stay here, you need to rest.”_

_Keith nodded, laying his head on his hands on the control panel. Lance grabbed a sniper from the overhead and ran to the back of the aircraft._

_The bounty hunters had landed and were running towards the ship. Lance looked at them incredulously. Had they never heard of Voltron? This could be fun._

_He opened the back door calmly and walked out, his gun casually swinging from his arm._

_The four aliens were stupefied at his defenseless stance and aimed their guns at him. Lance didn’t even flinch._

_“Move out of the way and give us access to the ship or we’ll shoot.”_

_Lance shrugged halfheartedly and pretended to examine his nails. “See, I don’t really feel like doing that though.”_

_The aliens again, were dumbfounded. “Are you stupid? We can kill you!”_

_“Ouch, calling me names before you even know me? That’s a little rude, don’t you think?” Lance said, leaning against the side of the doorway. It gave clear access into the ship, yet the aliens didn’t move out of confusion. They just glared at him._

_“Are you guys just gonna stare, or what?” Lance asked, before covering his mouth and pretending to act flustered. “Aw, do you guys just think I’m cute?”_

_“W-what?”_

_“What are your names?” Lance asked flirtatiously._

_The aliens were incredulous at how calm he was being. Lance still didn’t even have his weapon raised, while four were being pointed at him._

_Lance smiled at them._

_The smallest one looked at the others, confused, then tentatively spoke._

_“Uh...my name is Ca-“_

_“-Oh, really? Never heard of you.” Lance interrupted. “You might know me though, I’m a Paladin of Voltron.”_

_Lance watched the color drain from their faces. One of them turned to another and said, “I told you this was the Blue Lion! It’s an easily recognizable ship.”_

_“How the hell was I supposed to know? None of us know what that ship looks like! If you were so certain it was the Blue Lion, why didn’t you stop us?”_

_“Well, I wasn’t certain. I only know what Voltron looks like, not it’s individual ships.” The first alien responded._

_Lance coughed, gaining their attention again. They looked awkward for a minute, then raised their guns back up at him._

_“It doesn’t matter, it’s four on one.” The largest growled. “Let us in the ship or we’ll shoot.”_

_Lance winced, sucking air through his teeth. “Uh, can you maybe not? I think my boyfriend might be asleep and that would probably wake him up so I’d rather you didn’t.”_

_The aliens gawked are him._

_“A-are you serious right now?”_

_“Yeah, he’s pretty grumpy when he wakes up and I just don’t feel like dealing with that at the moment, ya know?”_

_When the aliens didn’t respond, Lance spoke up again._

_“What, do you guys need money for like, food or something?”_

_They just stared at him for a minute, staggered._

_“It’s ok, take your time bro.”_

_The smallest one spoke up. “Did- Did you just call me...bro?”_

_“Oh shoot, are we not ready to take that step yet? My bad, my bad.”_

_Finally, the biggest alien said, “You know what guys, this is too much of a hassle, let’s just go.” The bounty hunters collectively turned around and awkwardly walked back to their ship._

_“Have a safe flight home!” Lance yelled cheerily to them, laughing to himself as they got visibly angry. He closed the doors and walked back up to the cockpit, where he found Keith still in the pilot seat, curled up with Lance’s jacket on for extra warmth, his armor lazily thrown onto the floor._

_Lance ruffled his hair, seeing if he was awake. Keith lifted his head, blinking slowly at Lance, half asleep. He yawned before mumbling a small “They gone?”_

_Lance smiled lovingly at him. “Yeah. I do need to sit there to fly though.”_

_Keith pouted for a second before he stood up, allowing Lance to sit, who then held out his arms to him._

_Keith let Lance pull him down so he was seated sideways on his lap, his legs hanging over the armrest, head leaning on Lance’s chest._

_“Ok mullet, let’s get you home.”_

The lights were very dim in the bathroom, but Keith could just make out Lance, who had gotten into the bathtub a second before him, motioning for him to turn around. 

Keith did so and felt Lance gently pull him close so that his back was resting against Lance’s chest. Keith relaxed against him, sighing contentedly as he felt arms being wrapped around his torso. 

“Feel any better?” Lance asked, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder.

“Mhm.” Keith hummed softly, cupping Lance’s cheek to turn his face towards him, kissing him gently on the lips. “By the way, I didn’t hear any gunshots when you were out dealing with those guys. What happened?”

“Obviously, they saw me and told me how hot I was and that the sight of me alone convinced them to be good people.”

Keith deadpanned at him.

“Ok, but actually, I didn’t even raise my gun one time. It was pretty impressive, honestly. I just talked to them and they walked away.”

“See, that’s more realistic.” Keith responded. “Only you’re annoying enough to make people leave mid conversation.” 

Lance scoffed and him and Keith laughed, kissing his cheek. “I’m joking, sharpshooter.”

“You know, you don’t always have to go all ninja on people to get stuff done, Keith.” Lance mused. “Sometimes all you need to rely on is charisma.”

“Well it’s a shame you don’t have any.”

“Hey!” Lance hit Keith on the top of his head. “You talk a lot of smack for not even being able to fly yourself home mister. Next time, I won't come get you.”

Keith pretended to gasp. “And leave me to die?”

“Yup.” Lance nodded. “And then a pack of some weird ass alien animals will come to eat you and you’ll be too weak to fend them off. Your last thoughts would be ‘I should have been nicer to my talented and beautiful boyfriend!’”

“Yeah, I don’t think those would be my last thoughts.” 

“Of course not, who am I kidding.” Lance nodded. “They’d be about something along the lines of ‘My knife! My beautiful knife that I treat like it's my baby!’” Lance threw his hands up into the air dramatically.

That made Keith burst out laughing. “Lance, stop! That’s such an old joke.”

Lance hugged Keith tightly from behind. “Yeah, but it made you laugh.” He smiled. “And for the record,” Lance said softly, “I will always come get you, no matter how far away you are.”

Keith’s face flushed red and he hid his face in his hands. His voice was quiet when he spoke.

“I’ll always get you, too.”

Lance pressed kisses to Keith’s shoulder, pulling Keith's hand’s away from his face and intertwining them with his own. “Actually though,” Lance said softly, “Are you ok? Like, physically, you’re sure you’re not hurt.”

“Nah, I’m fine. Just really sore and achy.” Keith ran his thumb back and forth across Lance’s hand. “I’m also tired. I’m so tired of all these stupid missions. The Blade sends me for more missions than anyone else on our base because I have the advantage of flying Black. They shouldn't need to send me for literally everything though. Half of the missions I go on aren’t even high risk, so it’s not like I would need Black anyways. Anyone on the base could easily take on some of what I’m doing. Plus, the Garrison still expects me to also be working with them full time and it’s just too much.”

It was rare for Keith to admit he couldn’t do something, or that he was struggling. He was so used to taking on everything thrown at him, even if it destroyed him, because for so long, he had to. His life, along with his teammates, and eventually, everyone in the galaxy’s lives were almost always at stake, so he would suck it up and act like he was fine. That was one of the reasons Lance resented him when they first met; he could do everything and anything asked of him. He was given so much responsibility yet he acted like it was nothing. It almost seemed superhuman and it made Lance feel so inferior.

But eventually, as Keith let his guard down to him, and only him, he learned that Keith could not do everything flawlessly and with ease. He was struggling. He was pretending he was fine for the sake of others because he knew the team worked best when everyone had faith in him. He couldn’t afford to let them think he was scared, so he shoved his feelings away and tried to convince himself he wasn’t. The more he believed it, the more he thought others would too. 

But he didn’t have to do that anymore. The war was over.

Sometimes, Lance had to pull him back and remind him that he was allowed to feel. He was allowed to put himself first. Keith always felt the need to take on any problem anyone faced, feeling that it was his responsibility to fix it. He _had_ to fix it, even at the expense of his own safety or wellbeing. It was both a good thing and a bad thing. He was so unbelievably selfless, always willing to confront the face of danger if it meant protecting those he loved. Or those he didn’t love; simply anyone who needed the protection. It had scared Lance. It scared him how reckless he could be, and how little he thought he was worth.

Of course, Keith would always act like everything was fine. Everyone he met would praise him and stare at him in amazement, as if he were an unbreakable soldier who could do anything. Often, even the team would view him as such, forgetting that even he had fears. Forgetting that he had feelings and self doubts. Lance never forgot, though. He always noticed the bags under his eyes when he spent all night training or planning attacks. He could tell when he wasn’t sleeping. He could tell when he was scared and didn’t know what to do. He _always_ noticed when Keith wasn’t taking care of himself. Before they were dating, Lance would have to coax it out of him because Keith would never, _never_ admit to it on his own. 

Thankfully, he was very open with Lance now, having complete trust in him, but it still just wasn’t like Keith to admit when he was struggling. That meant that when he did, it was serious.

“I just want to be able to relax for one day, Lance.” Keith said, voice breaking. Lance leaned over Keith’s shoulder to look at his face. Keith was averting his gaze, tears stinging his eyes. Lance’s expression softened in sympathy.

“Oh, baby.” He said quietly. “You can. You, among all people, have the right to take a break. It’s ok to let people know your limits.”

“I know, but the Coalition-” Keith started to say, tears threatening to spill over his eyes.

“ _Fuck_ the Coalition, Keith. _Everyone_ has limits. They don’t expect you to be a god or something.”

Keith shrugged and Lance kissed his cheek. They fell silent.

“And it doesn’t make you weak.”

”How did you know that I was gonna say that?” Keith asked.

”Because I know you. I know you think you have to do everything. That you’ll somehow be letting people down if you don’t, but I promise you, you aren’t. Not being able to do something doesn’t make you weak, it makes you human.” 

Keith sighed, curling himself in closer to Lance and holding Lance’s hands to his chest. Lance kissed him, feeling Keith’s body melt against his own. When he pulled away, he was met with big blue eyes looking up at him adoringly.

He was the only person who got to see that expression, and he loved it.

“Stay home tomorrow, I’ll stay with you.” Lance spoke quietly against Keith’s ear. “You can relax and we can spend the day together and do whatever you want, even if it means just laying in bed all day, that’s totally ok. I miss you. You’re gone so much. Please just stay.”

The idea was so unbelievably tempting. There was nothing Keith wanted more than to curl up against Lance in bed and let himself be held and kissed all day. He wanted _Lance._ He wanted to not have to get up in the morning tomorrow and say goodbye to him for who knows how long. 

“I wish I could, Lance, believe me, but I had told Kolivan that I would be back tomorrow.” Keith sighed, sadly.

“Tell him you’re sick. I don’t know, say your stomach hurts or something.” Lance suggested.

“What’s he gonna do Lance, send me to the nurse?”

“Is it necessary that you’re the one who goes on this mission? Can someone else do it?” Lance asked.

Keith thought for a second.

“No, it’s really not. Anyone on the base can do it.”

He looked up at Lance’s pleading eyes. “Ok yeah fuck it, I’ll tell Kolivan I can’t.”

“Yes!” Lance threw his arms around Keith, splashing water in his face as he did so.

“Wow, thanks.” Keith laughed, moving his now wet bangs out of his face. “But honestly, that ‘all day in bed’ deal you suggested sounds really nice. I kinda need that.”

“Then all day in bed it is.” Lance responded. “We can grab dinner somewhere fun too.” He looked down at Keith, who was all bruised up from his previous mission, and frowned.

Lance placed a kiss on the jagged scar on Keith’s shoulder from years ago, trailing his mouth up Keith’s neck, who tilted his head to the side as a clear welcome. Lance’s kisses became more open mouthed, the heat of his mouth drawing a satisfied groan from Keith. Lance then reached his pulse point, his teeth scraping gently against his skin as his kisses became more aggressive, leaving marks on Keith’s pale complexion. His hands roamed his lover’s body, who reflexively leaned into his touch. Lance watched the tension leave Keith’s shoulders as his body relaxed against Lance, his eyes closing as his head dropped onto Lance’s shoulder in pleasure.

“Let me take care of you.” Lance said quietly against Keith’s ear.

Keith sighed happily, twisting his head to press his lips to his boyfriend’s in a heated kiss.

Yeah, staying was the right decision. 

  
  



End file.
